


FP Jones is really Billy Loomis

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Change of Character, Change of Identity, Crossover, Crying Jughead Jones, Evil Turned Good, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Kidnapped, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, Father/Son Flashbacks, Flashbacks, Fresh Start, Funeral, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Turned Evil, Guilt, Guilty past, Haunted past, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Killer Turned Good Guy, Living with lost, M/M, Moving On, Murder Guilt, Name Changes, Past Domestic Violence, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Past enemies, Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Survivor Turned Killer, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, YouTube, YouTube Fanfiction, YouTube Video, ghostface - Freeform, new start, past guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If the fan theory of FP Jones really being Billy Loomis(Scream movies) was true? FP AKA Billy hasn’t been a murderous hateful psycho for years now. For years he has been nothing but Innocent loving good-hearted dad and man. But when Sydney Prescott ends up moving to Riverdale and sees Billy/FP alive it causes her to want revenge and cause him pain. To teach him who he messed with. How? By causing him pain by causing his son pain! This Is what happens when a past filled with blood on your hands comes back to hurt your kid.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II





	FP Jones is really Billy Loomis

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dA35m2V42cQ&t=12s


End file.
